fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Advance/Script
Part 3 Prologue: The Great Advance Base Conversations Ranulf (*) *'Ranulf': Sigh… *'Ike': Are you all right? You look distracted. *'Ranulf': Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about me. *'Ike': Ranulf, you know you can talk to me. *'Ranulf': Sigh. It’s just… I feel bad about this whole thing, you know? *'Ike': I’m not sure I understand what you mean. *'Ranulf': I’ve pulled you beorc into laguz affairs. It’s not exactly your problem, you know? *'Ike': Listen. You offered me a job, and I decided to take the contract. It’s as simple as that. I told the others they could leave if they didn’t want to work with laguz, but everybody decided they’d rather stay. Don’t worry about it, Ranulf. *'Ranulf': What about the Black Knight? Are you going to abandon your search? *'Ike': Yeah, at least for now. I figure that if he’s still alive, our paths will cross again. There’s no rush. *'Ranulf': Hmm… Yeah, I guess you’re right. No point in dwelling on things I can’t change, right? Thanks, Ike. *'Ike': Hey, no problem. Anything to keep you from moping around like a sullen kid! *'Ranulf': Fair enough. Besides, I’ve had this nagging headache ever since I left Gallia with that hotheaded lion… *'Ike': Do you mean General Skrimir? *'Ranulf': That’s the one. Skrimir is King Caineghis’s nephew, and is on track to become the next king of Gallia. *'Ike': He’s the successor to Caineghis? He must be an absolute terror in battle. *'Ranulf': Absolutely. He’s so powerful, I think he’s gonna get himself in trouble. And… He’s the reason for my headache. *'Ike': You need a sympathetic ear about that, too? *'Ranulf': Thanks, Ike. But I’ll tell you about it some other time. Let’s eat and catch some shut-eye before we set off for battle tonight. *'Ike': All right. *'Ranulf': See you at dinner. *'Ike': Hey, Ranulf! *'Ranulf': Yeah? *'Ike': You can come talk to me anytime you want. Don’t think you’re alone in all this. *'Ranulf': Heh… What are you, an inquisitor? *'Ike': A guy’s got to do something between battles. Talk to you later. *'Ranulf': … Mist (*) *'Ike': To be honest, I didn’t want you to come along on this mission. *'Mist': Really? Well, it’s not like you could have stopped me, even if you wanted to. Ranulf is my friend too, you know! *'Ike': Come on, Mist. I– *'Mist': Ike! I’m not going to repeat the same mistake I made with Dad! I don’t want you to die while I… while I’m somewhere else. It was horrible… It ate me up from the inside. I’m never going through something like that ever again. *'Ike': Mist… *'Mist': Everyone in the Greil Mercenaries is part of a family. We all follow the commander, no matter what. We’ll live together, fight together, and die together. Right, Ike? *'Ike': …All right. But promise me this. When we’re out on the battlefield, stay where I can see you. It’ll put my mind at ease. *'Mist': I promise, Ike. Skrimir (*) *'Skrimir': Ah! Ike, beorc hero! How are you? *'Ike': Pretty good. *'Skrimir': Giffca and Ranulf told me about you. You are a skilled warrior, right? *'Ike': Well… I don’t think I’m a pushover. I’ll say that much. *Skrimir: Don’t be humble! My uncle… Er, my king also told me about you. “Observe Ike and learn his skills. Then you shall become even stronger.” *'Ike': King Caineghis said that? *'Skrimir': He did. I am eager to watch you in battle. You can learn from me, as well. *'Ike': I intend to. *'Skrimir': Lions are the strongest of the beast tribe, and I have been trained to fight by the king himself. I was going to fight in the Mad King’s War, but my uncle forbade it. He said I still had much to learn. But now my time has come, and you will see the true might of the beasts! Feast or Famine (*) *'Titania': …So, what do you think? *'Mordecai': Ahh! These are all the favorite foods of the beast tribe. They will be happy. *'Lethe': Oscar, you’re a chef? *'Oscar': That’s right. *'Lethe': Hah! Great! I can’t wait to see the looks on all their faces when they learn that a beorc made all this delicious food! *'Oscar': Aww, stop it. You’re embarrassing me! *'Titania': But it’s true! Where did you learn all this, Oscar? You should start teaching classes. *'Mordecai': Yes, your food very good! So good, it will be eaten very quickly. *'Oscar': Really? Hmm. Do you think I should make more? *'Lethe': Us beasts have a healthy appetite, of course. On top of that, we have General Skrimir and Ike. …Yeah. I’d be surprised if what’s here lasted past those two, much less a whole pack of laguz. *'Titania': Tsk, you’re exaggerating! Ike is a beorc. He couldn’t possibly eat as much as someone from the beast tribe. Well, maybe he would. Actually… He most definitely would. *'Oscar': Yeah. Especially the ribs and steaks. *'Lethe': Mordecai. How about we go hunt for more game? *'Mordecai': Right! *'Oscar': There probably aren’t enough herbs to flavor everything. I’ll go get more. *'Titania': My. We might need to harvest an entire mountain. Chapter Script Before Battle (Greil Mercenaries Hideout) *'Mist': Wow, how long has it been since we were here? It sure feels great to be home. *'Ike': Yeah, we've been away for too long... Dealing with Crimean nobles always seems to take longer than it should. At least now we can finally get some rest. *'Titania': Still, it was nice to be needed, don't you think? Especially for a band of mercenaries as poor as we are. *'Mist': You know, Ike, if you hadn't renounced your lordship, we wouldn't have to run around like this to support ourselves. *'Ike': Mist, I... *'Mist': Oh, I know. I'm just teasing you, silly. Besides, I'd rather spend my time helping people. Who wants to live like some overstuffed noble, anyway? Definitely not me! We have Father's legacy to look after, as well the Greil Mercenaries. *'Soren' Ike, a visitor to see you. *'Ike': A visitor? Who is it? *'Ranulf': Long time no see, Ike. I've been looking all over Crimea for you. You're never home! *'Ike': Ranulf! How are you, my old friend? How's everyone in Gallia? Is Caineghis well? *'Ranulf': Everyone's doing great. We laguz don't take ill too easily, so it's hard not to be well. *'Ike': Seeing you again brings back memories. We couldn't have won the war if not for Gallia's aid...and yours especially. *'Ranulf': Well, same goes for you. Who knows where Gallia would be if not for Ike and the Greil Mercenaries! *'Ike': Speaking of old friends... I saw Princess Leanne in the Crimean royal court. Apparently, she'd been looking for me, too. She said, Please save my brothers. Do you know what she's talking about? *'Ranulf': So, she's heard. Let me get straight to the point, Ike. I have some bad news. War has come to us once again. *'Ike': What?! *'Ranulf': The Laguz Alliance, which is made up of Gallia, Phoenicis, and Kilvas, is setting out against Begnion. The situation has escalated very quickly. *'Ike': Escalated seems a bit soft. I know there are problems between the laguz and Begnion, but I thought things were getting better. *'Ranulf': Rafiel, the eldest son of the herons, brought back some disturbing news from Daein. He'd learned that Begnion senators ordered the herons' extermination. This spurred the laguz to strike against Begnion. That's why I came looking for you, Ike. We need your help. (Flaguerre) *'Ranulf': Flaguerre is close now. It's a fortress city near the Begnion border. We'll storm the city at night and hit them fast enough that the troops inside the fortress won't have time to take their positions. *'Skrimir': Yes! Finally, a chance to rend my foes! But I would rather have a head-on fight. Why do we wait until nightfall, like a pack of cowards? *'Ranulf': ... *'Ike': What's our role in this? *'Ranulf': I want the Greil Mercenaries to act as a guerrilla force. Take out their fire mages and ballistae. They're really bad news for us laguz. *'Skrimir': Bah, enough talking! To the battlefield, to taste my enemies' fear! No more waiting! *'Ranulf': No, Skrimir. This isn't the kind of fight where a general takes the field. You should stay behi-- *'Skrimir': Are you insane?! Oh, I'll fight! A general of Gallia does not hide behind his men! Leave this tactics garbage to the beorc. We need only our claws and teeth! I call an end to this meeting! Time to kill! *'Ranulf': Wait! Skrimir! Blast. *'Ike': Are you OK? *'Ranulf': Yeah. That thickheaded fool... This'll be his first major battle. Hopefully, he won't get his teeth kicked out. How about you, Ike? Are you sure about this? *'Ike': Sure about what? *'Ranulf': Well, you know... You're beorc. I'm laguz. You sure you want to take our side? *'Ike': The Laguz Alliance is in the right, Ranulf. The senate is actively ignoring you, and worse, they're murdering your messengers. Why shouldn't we help you get the senate's attention? I'm sure my people understand. Besides, I would never abandon a friend in need. *'Ranulf': Thanks, Ike. *'Septimus' Oh, this is lunacy! Look how meager our force is, especially considering our proximity to Gallia! *'Silvano' General Septimus, sir, we're only making the rounds this evening. We don't need a bigger force. *'Septimus' No, you're wrong! Even now, those bloodthirsty beasts are stalking us. I just know it! Believe me! *'Silvano' General, p-please calm yourself. You say this every evening, and yet we've never had any-- *'Begnion Soldier 1' E-enemy fire! We're under attack! It's those Gallian beasts! The sub-humans are attacking us! *'Silvano' What?! *'Septimus' See? See?! Now do you see, fool?! I was right! Hah, I told you...umm... N-now what do we do? *'Skrimir': Run down all who get in your way! Make your path of blood and bone! Advance! Advance! Advance! *'Ike': Yeesh, glad he's on our side! I see the family resemblance. Keep up, everyone! Let's get to work! *'Skrimir': Weaklings! Where is your general? Come out and fight, coward! I am Skrimir, general of Gallia! Septimus Flees *'Septimus' Oh no! They're drawing near! We're finished! We're doomed! *'Silvano' P-please, be quiet, General! You'll hurt the troops' morale! Wait, where are you going?! *'Septimus' To safety! I must escape to Mugill. The beasts... The beasts wish to... CONSUME ME! *'Silvano' General Septimus! Gutless coward! Are you scared of these worthless sub-humans?! After Battle *'Ike': Are we done? *'Soren' Yeah. The guards are dead, and the rest of the troops fled to the east. We're in good shape. *'Skrimir': Bah! Is that it? I still crave blood! Find me more humans to kill! *'Ike': The civilians have no quarrel with us, and the soldiers who surrendered have handed over their weapons. *'Skrimir': Grrrrr. If this is all the fight Begnion can give, this war will be over too soon! *'Ranulf': I wouldn't be so sure. We won this fight, yes, but the empire has a massive army. Don't forget that there was a time when Begnion ruled over us. *'Skrimir': Hmph. You forget...that was before my time. *'Ranulf': Did you listen to a word I just said? *'Skrimir': Soldiers of Gallia! The battle is over! We have won! No human can stand against the laguz! We are not done yet! We'll continue to fight, kill, and crush our enemies! *'Titania': My... What a stupid speech. *'Ike': Don't say things like that. I hear that King Caineghis of Gallia was not so different when he was young. So try not to judge so quickly. *'Soren' I don't know. That's really hard to imagine. *'Ike': I'm sure that Skrimir will settle down, given time. Well, I hope so, anyway... *'Skrimir': Victory awaits us in Mugill! We shall attack, conquer, and celebrate our victory! *'Titania': Ike, I've been thinking. Is this war...something that we should really be fighting? After all, we know about Lehran's Medallion... *'Soren' As long as the dark god sleeps within the medallion, the world shall not war. Is that what you mean? *'Titania': That's right. Our ancestors made a vow, and it's our responsibility to prevent the horror they strove against. *'Titania': Chaos is born of strife. If the land is covered in war, the dark god will break free of the medallion and destroy the world. This war could easily spread across Tellius, and the dark god could be awakened. We were very fortunate during the Mad King's War, but it was a close call. Can we count on being lucky again? Already, we're talking about a war between Begnion, the largest nation on Tellius, and three laguz countries. That's half the known world, and it's not over yet. Have they all forgotten about the possibility of the dark god's rebirth? *'Ranulf': Hello, all. Sorry to interrupt. Lady Titania, Soren, you're both very perceptive. I'd expect nothing less from the deputy commander and the strategist of the Greil Mercenaries. You don't have to worry, though. The whole situation is under control. *'Ranulf': The medallion is under the protection of the Serenes royal family. Even if the god escaped, the herons can control it with their galdrar. *'Ike': Reyson, Leanne, and...Prince Rafiel, was it? *'Soren' Ah. Ages ago, the heron leader Lehran sealed the dark god within the medallion. His descendants have therefore been taught how to subdue it with their seid magic. *'Ranulf': So that's the story. We'll be relying heavily on the power of the Greil Mercenaries. I'm counting on you all. *'Titania': Understood. We'll do our best to see this conflict finished as quickly as possible. Right, Ike? *'Ike': Yes. Of course. Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn scripts